Far Behind
by AmbroInc
Summary: my pov of how hyde and jackie first met......doesnt really include alot of the other memebers of the gang. Rating will go up. R
1. First Meeting

(AN- Jackie and Hyde meet in the summer before junior high on a sports team. After meeting each other again in highschool, they happen to fall for each other, but Hyde starts to change in the way he treats Jackie. Will she be able to change him back to the way he used to be or will their love plummet?...btw friends of mine that read this, this is the thing that Julia wants me to write about (coff) but its in my own words.)

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

Far Behind 

"Mom I don't even like sports all that much why do i have to be on this team?" whined a 13 year old Jackie Burkhart.

"Because you need to get out of the house more and a soccer team is just whats good for you. You'll meet new people. Now no more arguing and get your butt in the car" scolded her mother.

_Damn!.I really thought i was going to get out of that._

Jackie and her mother drove to the soccer park in silence. Looking towards the field, Jackie sees many kids huddled in a small group in the middle of it. She looks even closer and sees that the group is made up of mostly guys with only a few girls scattered here and there.

"Mom, did you know that the team also consisted of boys?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah...why is that a bad thing?" asked her mother.

"No...and I never said it was." Jackie replied as she jumped out of the car and jogged to the group on the field.

She stopped at one of the girls standing there.

"Hi I'm Jackie Burkhart" she offered her hand to the small girl who had her arms at her side.

The girl smiled and took the hand to shake. "I'm Sam" she said.

Jackie was about to say more when a short guy with a shaved head yelled at the group to stand ina circle. _He must be the coach._ Jackie and Sam stood side by side as the short guy named John ordered them to say our names aloud to everyone. Jackie was first and the little game went around the circle. Jackie looked at everyone whenever their turn came up, memorizing their faces and names so later on she wouldnt seem stupid if she couldn't remember. Across from Jackie, their was a boy with short curly hair that was staring at the ground. Sam seemed to notice that Jackie was looking at this certain boy and leaned over to whisper in Jackie's ear,

"Thats Steven but everyone calls him Hyde. Don't pay any attention to him, he can be a real jackass and an annoying one at that."

Jackie nodded and looked away from the boy.

Later on in the practice, John ordered everyone to partner up and practice passing with the soccer ball. Sam and Jackie paired up and when Jackie looked ahead she saw that Steven Hyde boy paired up with the really tall boy.

"Who's the tall guy that Hyde is with?" asked Jackie.

"Oh that's Richard. They go to the same school. This school actually." Sam pointed to the small elementary school to her left.

Jackie nodded again and looked once more at Hyde before turning away. Five minutes passed and out of nowhere Jackie hears a "Heads Up!" She looked up and ducked at the perfect time to see a soccer ball flying abover her almost hitting her head. Fuming, Jackie grabs the ball and throws it back to...Hyde? _He booted it! _Jackie rlled her eyes and yelled a quick "Learn to aim jackass" directed at Hyde. Hyde smiled and yelled a very lame "Your mama" joke back at Jackie. _Jackass indeed._

The first day of her first sports team and already she hated someone.

* * *

AN- Ok this is a short chapter but it will be longer in the future. Also i wrote a story called Closer to Free but i decided to delete it. to tell the truth i got quite bored with it. thisstory is based on how i met my first bf and this is also my life basicallyand i think that will make me feel better if i get this out in my own words. please R&R and tell me if u wud like it or not. Thanx 


	2. The foot is connected to

(AN- Jackie and Hyde meet in the summer before junior high on a sports team. After meeting each other again in high school, they happen to fall for each other, but Hyde starts to change in the way he treats Jackie. Will she be able to change him back to the way he used to be or will their love plummet...btw friends of mine that read this, this is the thing that Julia wants me to write about (cough) but it's in my own words.)

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

Far Behind

As the weeks wore on, Jackie started to hate Hyde more and more. Practice after practice he would annoy the hell out of her. _He's such a show off!_growled Jackie. One day while just starting a scrimmage game, John the coach noticed how angry Jackie had become to not just Hyde but to everyone. He decided to let it go and start the game.

"Ok everyone get in your positions that we practiced last week except Hyde go on this team." John shoved Hyde onto the opposing team so he was parallel to Jackie.

Jackie groaned but decided to push it off and remember that Hyde never really did anything to her on purpose…._He's kind of cute,_ thought Jackie.

The game started and Hyde rushed towards Jackie with the ball. With the thought of trying to get the ball away as quick as possible, Jackie swung out her left leg and nailed him. Realizing what she had done she covered her mouth with her hand. _Oh my god I hurt him!_

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" asked Jackie worriedly staring down at Hyde who was crawled in the fetal position on the ground.

Before he could answer, Richard rushed over and peered at Hyde.

"Oh my god he's crying! You made Hyde cry!" Richard pointed at her.

"I didn't mean to." She said. She knelt down beside Hyde and stroked his back. "Hyde I am so sorry". She repeated.

He nodded and Jackie got up and realized that practice was over. She ran toward her mom's van and almost opened the door before she turned around and yelled another apology to Hyde who was being helped up by Richard.

She scrambled into the vehicle and closed the door. The minute it was closed Jackie burst out laughing. Her mother and her sister who was sitting in the front seat gave Jackie a quizzical look before turning the engine back on and driving home.

The following week the team had a game. One of the last games of the summer. Jackie stood with Sam and Richard on the side lines waiting for the team on the field to end their game.

"Uh oh Jackie." Richard grimaced. "Look who's coming" he pointed behind her.

She turned around and noticed Hyde limping somewhat towards her. She tried to put on a smile and walked to wards him to meet him halfway.

"Oh my god Hyde I am so sorry." She started. He held up a hand to silence her and she did.

"Jackie I just wanted to tell you something. When I woke up the next morning, I still FELT THE PAIN!" he yelled. But he was smiling.

She laughed out loud and then started to stop when she noticed that he was still looking at him.

"Did you want to say something else?" she asked him. he slowly shook his head, then lowered it as he hurried away from her. _Ok that was weird._

She turned back around as she saw Sam and Richard slightly giggling at her.

"What?" Jackie asked, slightly annoyed.

"I cannot believe you haven't figured it out yet." Richard told her before he walked away still laughing.

* * *

AN- Alright sorry it took me sooo long to update but I kinda had to rack my memory for it. Ok so R&R and tell me wut u think 3 Thanx 


	3. Avoiding

(AN- Jackie and Hyde meet in the summer before junior high on a sports team. After meeting each other again in highschool, they happen to fall for each other, but Hyde starts to change in the way he treats Jackie. Will she be able to change him back to the way he used to be or will their love plummet?...btw friends of mine that read this, this is the thing that Julia wants me to write about Gary but its in my own words.)

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

Far Behind

Jackie layed in bed that night remembering what Richard and Sam told her. _He couldn't like me. That's just…impossible. _She couldn't understand why someone would like her that way when her whole life she was criticized. No one has ever liked her this way. It was a whole new feeling that she couldn't quite get a handle of. _No he doesn't. Nope. There is no way._

The following week as she made her way to soccer practice, she told herself over and over again that she would just simply ignore him and what Richard and Sam had commented on.

The practice wore on and she had successfully avoided him all day. She felt very proud of herself for doing that. She remembered that she had one more day to avoid him and that was the championship game they had the very next day.

_Late afternoon. Next day_

_  
_Jackie sat on a bench and panted wildly. She had just finished running on the field and was about to take a drink when someone sat next to her and took her water bottle. It was Hyde. _Oh no…_she took the water bottle out of his hands, gave him a dirty look and drank a huge gulp.

"Whatever" he grumbled and he stood and walked away. She felt bad for how she acted towards him but quickly dismissed it when the coach called her back out on the field.

The team came in second place in the whole championship thanks to Richard's saves in goals and Hyde's goals. Jackie went home to her mother and celebrated by a much needed time off sitting by the TV. It was only a week away till her 8th year of school started and she couldn't wait to tell all of her friends about her summer.

AN. I know its an extremely short chap and I know it took me forever to update and I apologize for that. Next chapter is better and it is going to be set in gr. 9 highschool and that's where all the good stuff happens. Just a reminder that all this happened to me so I may not put everything in the story and it will probably will not be word for word but this did happen. Enjoy the next chapter.


End file.
